1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server and, in particular, to an assembly structure for a server hard disk back panel.
2. Related Art
Conventional servers are often equipped with a plurality of hard disks. The hard disks are disposed in a server chassis, inserted on a hard disk back panel, and electrically connected to a server system. In this way, the server system has plenty hard disks for use.
The hard disk back panel of the conventional server is fastened to the server chassis by screws and etc., so assembling/disassembling is troublesome and inconvenient, and alignment errors in screw fastening occur easily. Thus, it is difficult to provide an accurate alignment effect for insertion of each hard disk on the hard disk back panel.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.